Living Antics1: Nega-Driving
by joey the ripper
Summary: First in the "Living Antics Series"... It's time for NegaGosalyn to try get her license, will she pass? and how oh how will she learn to drive in a world like the Negaverse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Darkwing Duck, The Negaverse, nor do I own the RTA and the NSW Australia driving test and nor do I own a drivers license. And no, NegaGosalyn is not insane she's just scared, and I'm not writing down the test question that they have, cos that would be cheating.

**Summary:** It's time for NegaGosalyn to try get her license, will she pass, and how oh how will she learn to drive in a world like the Negaverse?

_A/n: Antics time! Basing this on the Australian NSW driving procedures... if NegaGosalyn can do it so can I! Hopefully... I'm 21 and without a license? Seems kinda sad huh? I'll get it one day I 'spose. Now I call it "Living Antics" because this is a story based on one normal little scenario that turns into... well, you'll see._

**Living Antics.1:**

Chapter 1:

**NegaDriving Test.**

NegaGosalyn walked nervously into the Roads and Traffic Authority building, the big letters on the building spelling it out for her encase she'd gone astray, RTA.

Now, saying that she had butterflies in her stomach was an understatement, it was more like she had fireworks, her hands were shaking and her heart was pounding in her chest like never before.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, after living with Negaduck for years sitting a test on road rules to see if she was ready for a license was _nothing,_ she brought up a particularly horrible memory where Negaduck and NegaLaunchpad had gotten into an argument, gunshots echoed in her mind, and she opened her eyes, redetermined.

The nerves flew away quickly and she set her eyes on the ticket machine, she stepped up to it and selected the correct options, driving license examination. The machine spit out her ticket, 34? She walked over to the seats and took one.

NegaMegavolt had dropped her off down town, he had no idea that her intention had been to get her license rather than going to the cinema, he would've wanted to come along if she'd told him, though she loved her guardians, this time she had to go alone, words of encouragement only made her more nervous.

She looked up at the numbers and watched as the numbers changed in orders, an automated voice called out numbers as well, directing people to a specific counter.

She looked down at her number, 34... why was that number so familiar to her? And come to think of it, why had Negaduck even crossed her mind, she applied some quick maths and smiled, he was 34 now.

16 and a half now Gosalyn had the money to pay for her test and her license and she'd been up all night (without the Friendly Four's knowledge) in the Tower using the computers to access the online practice test, she'd memorised all of the answers, and she knew that it was cheating but she _did_ know all of those rules backwards _and_ forwards, though she didn't want to get herself confused so she didn't try and prove that one.

Her determination started waning and she brought up _another_ situation with her former adoptive parent: Negaduck was yelling at her instead, he'd caught wind of her communicating with the Friendly Four, he was more angry than she had ever seen him, the little girl that she was then was cowering against the living room wall, and to her own stupidity she'd mumbled some words in her own defence, she couldn't remember what they were exactly but she could vaguely mentioning Tank and that it'd been a rescue from Launchpad that had started their communicating with the Friendly Four. Chainsaw whirling came to her ears and she looked up into Negaduck's eyes and run for her life.

Gosalyn opened her eyes again, her ears were blocked with chainsaw noise, growling and revving, her eyes looked up at the number and she stood, _Face it better than you faced him. No more running._ She walked soundlessly and void of emotions over to the counter. She handed the man her ticket and smiled, unknowingly a chilling almost evil smile, the chainsaw noise was fading in her ears, but she kept Negaduck in her fore-mind, 'I'm here to take my test to get my Learners license.'

Thankfully in the Negaverse everyone was used to out of place evil smiles, he nodded, 'ID?'

She passed him her birth certificate, and he gestured to one of the seats in front of the touch-screen computers. 'Take a seat.' He said. She turned and moved over to sit down, _high-tech_. She thought as she sat down, it'd been thought in his voice oddly enough and was a sarcastic sneer, she rose an eyebrow.

'I'll just start it for you.' the man said, clicking on the the computer behind hers. The image on the screen changed and Gosalyn leant forwards intently. 'Good luck.'

Gosalyn heard a scoff in her head from Negaduck and narrowed her eyes on the screen, _shh... I have to concentrate! Now, just sit back and relax Dad, this won't take long._ With that she pressed the start option and the first question loaded.

* * *

><p>Gosalyn clicked the answer in and it took her to a stats page, she smiled widely and looked to the man who'd served her, he gave a nod and went to his computer, he wasn't smiling and Gosalyn cocked her head, and stood.<p>

He looked to her. 'Congratulations.' He said, if you'll take a seat there we'll get your photo for your license.' He gestured to another seat and Gosalyn walked over to it, she brushed her hair from her face and smiled sweetly as he took the picture electronically through the computer. 'Right.' He turned around and disappeared for a moment.

Gosalyn stood and went to the counter waiting for him to return, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, _Thank you, Dad. _She smiled as she reached into her wallet and pulled out a few of the bills, her small share of his takings, she hadn't used much of it due to the unpleasant memories of when he had been her guardian, but today was really thanks to him and those unpleasant memories of him, so she had no qualms using it for this.

She hadn't told anyone about that money, no one liked talking about Negaduck in the Negaverse, he had the unpleasant habit of always sneaking up on you when you did, no one knew her safe keeping spot for the money, and she liked it that way, there was only so long she could keep it a secret though, the moment she told her guardians she now had her license she would have to explain where she got the money for it.

The man came back and handed her the card and her birth certificate back.

Gosalyn smiled looking at her photo.

'That's-' She pulled out the money and handed it to him before he could tell her the amount.

'I've been wanting this since my 16th birthday.' She said with a shrug.

He nodded in understanding and put it through the computer, he handed her a receipt and she smiled at him.

'Thank you.'

'Not at all.' He said.

Gosalyn turned on the spot and walked out of the building, putting the card into her wallet in the photo spot, she put her receipt into her pocket along with her birth certificate and stopped on the street.

She looked both ways down the side-walk and reached into the pockets in the wallet, she pulled out a small photo and cocked her head looking at her photo of Negaduck, she looked at him a few moments and sighed. 'I did it, Dad.' She put the photo away and looked around.

She walked down the street, it was time to head home.

Her lie to Megavolt had to be admitted, they had all been so nice to her, she couldn't let this go.

A car pulled up beside her and she glanced around.

'Gosalyn! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to see a movie!'

She sighed and hung her head. 'I lied.' She admitted quietly.

Megavolt stared at her for a long moment and got out of the car. 'You...'

'Lied.' She said closing her eyes. 'I wanted to come downtown so I could sit my drivers license test.'

He blinked a few times. 'Why didn't you just tell me?'

'I... I don't do well with encouragement.' She admitted. 'I don't know why, but I knew that if I _did_ tell you you'd wish me luck and stuff.'

He smiled. 'I'm proud of you.'

'You don't know if I passed or not.'

'True, but I'm still proud that you are one of the few people in the Negaverse to actually sit the test and want to drive _legally.'_ He hugged her. 'Most people would rather just drive without a license.'

'Oh.' She smiled. 'It never even crossed my mind to do that.'

'That just shows how much of a good and honest person you are.'

She hugged him and took a step back, straightening importantly she said. 'I passed.'

'Well done!'

'I didn't get a single question wrong either.' She said smugly.

'That's great Gos!' Megavolt looked to the car. 'So er...'

Gosalyn's smile faded from her face. 'I... I think I'll wait a little bit before I try and actually drive.'

He nodded. 'Fair enough.' He said. 'So how many hours do you have to-'

'I need 120 hours and a have to have my Learners for a minimum of 1 year.' She recited.

He blinked slightly confused that she was such an authority.

'I...' She shrugged. 'I've been wanting this since I turned 16.'

'Oh Gos.' He hugged her. 'Come on, let's go and tell the others!'

She smiled happily.

* * *

><p><em>An: Awww, too sweet... but this is in the Negaverse, so we must continue on to a not so happy ending... you can stop reading at any time you like, do let me know where it get's to you._


	2. Chapter 2

_OOC NegaGosalyn? Moody teenager times, we all were there, and I refuse to believe that for all her sweetness NegaGosalyn didn't have this, teenage girls... raise your hand if you can remember yelling at someone because you became upset out of proportion to the situation._

_A/n: I'm a fan of Top Gear, my apologies if I start ranting on about horsepower or the apex in a corner, I know my stuff mostly from those boys..._

Chapter 2

**Needing Practice.**

Gosalyn frowned as she stood, driving? Her? She closed her eyes harnessing the sounds of gunshots and chainsaws once more, for some reason it always worked, she looked up at Megavolt and asked. 'C-can I drive?'

Megavolt's eyes went wide in surprise and he looked back to her, his mind whirling he gave a nod and a smile. 'Sure. Why not, we're just popping down-town for milk after all.'

Gosalyn smiled and skipped over to him. 'You're going to help me learn?'

'What are Dad's for?' He asked as she hugged him. 'I'll help you get all 120 of those hours you need.'

She looked up at him again. 'Really?'

'Yeah.' He said smiling.

'Keen Gear!'

He handed her the car keys and they headed to the door quietly.

Megavolt's car was parked in the driveway already wearing the L plates.

Gosalyn smiled at him 'You knew?'

'I was going to offer.' He said with a shrug.

They walked over and hopped in.

Gosalyn looked up at the house that had previously been Negaduck's, no one knew where he was living now in the Negaverse, he was certainly back though.

Gosalyn put the key in the ignition and adjusted the seat.

'Mirrors.'

Gosalyn nodded and set about playing with the electronic side mirrors till she could see out of them properly, she reached up and adjusted the rear-view mirror and settled back into the drivers seat.

She clicked her seat belt on and turned the key sideways.

The car started up and she took a deep breath checking the rear-view mirror, she took the gear lever and put the car into reverse.

She nervously put her foot on the accelerator and the car zoomed backwards.

'Gently Gos!' Megavolt yelled.

Gosalyn pulled a face as the car met the road and narrowly avoided hitting an oncoming vehicle.

Megavolt gulped nervously as Gosalyn slammed on the brakes and the driver of the other car yelled some angry words as he drove by.

Gosalyn felt her heart beating nervously and she closed her eyes for a moment, bringing up an image of Negaduck driving out of the very same driveway just as fast and not fazed by hitting another car, this wasn't the best comparison to draw on so she searched for another memory.

'You alright Gos? I... I'm sorry I yelled.'

Gosalyn looked at him blank faced, if he classed that as yelling Negaduck and Launchpad must've been beyond screaming in his definition.

'No, it's okay, I was just thinking about the last time I was in a car that nearly hit someone else.'

Megavolt's brow furrowed sadly. 'Negaduck was driving?'

'Yeah...' She blinked a few times and reached for the gear-stick again putting the car into drive.

She took hold of the wheel and gently tapped the accelerator, the car hopped forwards and she started turning the wheel as she pressed down lightly, the car crawled around, she pressed down a little harder and the speed climbed a bit,_ 20..._ 'Gosalyn.' She pressed harder, _come on, 50!_ The car jolted and the speedo climbed.

Gosalyn looked up suddenly realising that she was _supposed_ to be looking at the road not the speed, no wonder why people had accidents!

She swerved taking the car back to the side she was supposed to be driving on, speed limits weren't able to be matched if you weren't staring at the speedometer.

'Slow down a bit Gos, there's an- **Intersection!**' Gosalyn glanced to him as she slammed on the brakes.

He closed his eyes breathing heavily for a moment.

Gosalyn watched the traffic, car after car zoomed by, she scowled, _We're going to be here all day!_ She watched the cars and after a long moment gritted her teeth. 'Stuff this! I'm going!'

'What-Gos No!'

Gosalyn slammed on the accelerator and two cars swerved to avoid colliding with them.

Gosalyn glanced to Megavolt who had his eyes tightly shut.

'You can look now.' She said rolling her eyes, maybe she should've gotten a driving instructor instead...

Megavolt looked to her and back to the road. 'Gosalyn... slow down!'

She lifted her foot a bit and the car slowed.

Megavolt breathed a sigh of relief.

Gosalyn shrugged as they headed over the bridge into the city, why did they do their shopping at this one particular place? She shrugged, Bushroot was a big supporter of the shops organic foods, and it was the only place that sold frozen yoghurt.

'Gosalyn, watch out for that little old lady!'

Gosalyn hit the accelerator instead of the brake. 'Jaywalkers!' She scolded.

Megavolt looked at her horrified as they barely missed the old lady who had indeed been about to jaywalk.

* * *

><p>Negaduck held the gun up threateningly as he backed off to his car reaching down for the handle, there was a screech of car tires and he glanced around, a car had come speeding around the corner at the end of the block, it zoomed past and barely stopped in time for the traffic-light.<p>

Suddenly the passenger door opened and Megavolt stepped out, furious, sparking and shaking from head to toe. 'That does it!' He yelled glaring at the driver, Negaduck noticed L plates on the car. _'I'm_ driving!'

The drivers door opened and a red haired teenager in a pair of jeans and a white shirt stepped out.

The different look aside he knew exactly who it was, his eyes glanced up to the now green light, the two were oblivious to it now standing behind the car.

'You promised you'd help me learn!'

'That was _before_ you tried to kill us!'

'I did not! Stop over-reacting!'

'Over...' Megavolt sparked angrily. 'You: cut through an intersection, nearly hit a little old lady-'

'A _jaywalking_ little old lady, and she wasn't _that_ old anyway!'

'That's not the point!' Megavolt roared, a car had appeared behind them now and beeped moodily.

'Go round you knob!' Gosalyn roared at the driver giving a jerk of her thumb.

Negaduck opened his mouth in surprise and shook his head, bewildered but very amused, since when did his Gosalyn ditch candy-floss and became a moody teenager?

The car sped off around them and Gosalyn watched after it darkly. 'Idiot!' She yelled after him.

Negaduck lowered the gun and covered his beak trying not to laugh.

'Gosalyn!'

'What!' She looked at Megavolt and they glared for a long moment. 'You know...' She threw the keys at him and stormed off. 'Forget it! I'll walk _forever!'_

'Gosalyn get back here!' Megavolt yelled turning to follow after her, but Gosalyn had vanished.

Megavolt frowned as he stood there another car came up behind and he rushed into the drivers seat shutting the doors and driving around the corner.

What Megavolt hadn't seen was Gosalyn disappearing _into_ the building.

Negaduck opened the car door threw the money inside and shut the door again, locking the car he looked around glaring. 'Anyone so much as _touches_ my car and they'll be in so many pieces it'll take more than all of the kings horses and men to put them back together.' He then stormed off, following the moodiest teenager in the Negaverse up to the top of the tower.

He found her dangling her feet over the edge and stepped over.

The last time he and her had even made _eye-contact_ had been years ago, he'd last seen her standing next to Tank peering in through the window at the bakery.

He stepped over to her and sat down too.

Tempting fate and getting vertigo at the same time, she was clearly more upset than she had let show, she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

He reached into his pocket and found a tissue, well wasn't _she_ the lucky one? He'd actually bothered to put a tissue in his pocket at some point. He handed it to her. 'Here kid.'

She took it without question and after a moment of drying her eyes her head snapped round to him realising _who_ it was sitting next to her.

She was surprised, not horrified, not scared, he rose an eyebrow. 'Got your license, huh?'

'Yeah.' She said turning away from him, wiping her face dry again.

'First lesson didn't go well I take it.'

'Yeah.' She said quietly.

'He's _lookin_' for ya.'

'_He_ can go to Hell!' She snapped at him.

He rose an eyebrow. 'When did _you_ start talking like that?'

She shrugged.

'It's been a while.'

'Yeah, 7 years, give or take.'

He looked at her. 'You changed styles.'

'Yeah, well it wasn't really working for me when I turned thirteen.'

He smiled. 'Well I _did_ try and tell you to change.'

She looked at him. 'It's not that simple.'

He looked at her and shrugged. 'Well I tried...'

'Yeah, _thanks,_ I had to work it out for myself.'

He looked out at the city. 'Hey!' He glared down, Gosalyn looked down too.

'What?'

'That's my car they want to break into!' He stood and turned to leave.

'What you don't have your rifle on you?' She asked coolly.

He looked to her, had she just questioned why he hadn't just shot them down from up here?

'Okay, forget I said anything...' She said holding up her hands in defence.

'I've got chainsawing to do.' He said turning and he headed quickly down from the tower roof.

* * *

><p>Gosalyn walked into the house still quite upset at how her first driving experience had gone.<p>

'Gos...'

She glared around at Megavolt and continued walking up to her room.

'3 out of 4 hero's find it inadvisable to try and mend the damage until the wounds have had enough time to heal.'

Megavolt frowned. 'I didn't mean to go off at her, but the way she was driving, it was like...'

'You said she was a bit shaken up at the start?'

'Well she remembered...' He went quiet as he looked up to the ceiling, frowning at the thought that she had remembered Negaduck so suddenly.

This teenage mood-swing she was going through had started up on the second day of her being 13. Gosalyn had retreated somewhere within herself and brought out someone else to take on the word.

The gang had worked out that it'd been due to a close encounter with the Muddlefoot parents, Negaduck's right hand goons, Gosalyn had been acting strange since the incident, shaken up by their intent to hunt her down and punish her.

'She was driving like him.'

'It's a faze, you know, teenage girls have their fare share of them.' Quackerjack offered to alleviate some of the sad feelings about this situation.

They all frowned, knowing that there would be more to it than just that, but they all decided it best for Gosalyn to work it out herself.

* * *

><p>She lay face down on her pillow. She'd been lying awake all night, mentally going through her every mistake whilst driving.<p>

She frowned and sought out her wallet, returning to the bed she lay down and pulled out Negaduck's photo.

She looked at the picture in the moonlight, 'It was good to see you Dad.' She said quietly. 'I know it shouldn't have been.' She sat up and looked down at him, 'Try as I might, I...' She closed her eyes. 'I never get it right.'

* * *

><p>Gosalyn walked quietly up the footpath, heading to school, she was early, but that just meant she could sit in the library and study.<p>

'You're kinda early for school kid.'

She stopped and looked around, Negaduck was leaning on one of the car doors. 'I'm always early, you _know_ that.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, you might've gotten rid of the "little lady" routine but that odd love of school you have remains.'

'I do love school.' She said calmly. 'It's...' she looked to the building. 'Set.'

'Set?' He pushed himself off the car and walked over.

'Structured.'

He rose an eyebrow. 'Life with the geek squad ain't a bed of roses huh?'

'I wouldn't say that... and anyway, a bed of roses has thorns.'

He smirked. 'Got me there.' He said 'But I didn't come up with the line.'

'I know.' She said calmly.

'So... you like living with those losers?'

She sighed in annoyance, so much for her study time. 'They're good to me.'

'Well that didn't answer the question.'

She opened her mouth but mentally caught herself before calling him "Dad", 'I _really_ should go.'

'What? No time for your old man any more?'

She stopped 'You've been _replaced._' She said forcing herself to say the lie.

'I don't think I _have.'_

She turned. 'You're wrong then.'

'Oh really? So why're you still carrying that picture of me around in your wallet?' He said cockily.

'I...' Gosalyn shook her head, _how does he know about that?_ 'What _I_ keep in _my_ wallet is none of your business!'

He blinked in surprise and looked mildly disturbed for a moment. 'Okay, way to make me drop the question.'

'I keep it in my wallet so I can tell you daily just how much my life is better _without_ you.'

'My you're full of lies this morning.' He stepped up to her. '_Is_ your life really better?'

'What you want me to come back to you or somethin'?' She glared at him. 'Get a life!' She rolled her eyes and made to turn away.

'_Don't_ turn your back on me Gosalyn, you know what'll happen if you do!'

She froze on the spot and looked at him. 'W-what do you want?'

'Sweetie.' He took her hand and she turned to him confused. 'Daddy only wants to help you out.'

'What-'

'Well...' He looked around and leant in to whisper to her quietly. 'I'm doing a bit of _business_ down-town today.' Her eyes narrowed at him. 'And I need a driver.' She frowned,_ bank-hiest. _'Come on, Gosloid.' She forced herself not to smile at the nickname that he had given her way back, just to remind her that she was strange and out of place in his criminal world. 'I need a driver and _you_ need to learn to drive.'

'The _last_ time I drove I nearly killed Megavolt, a little old lady, and myself, not to mention several other drivers.'

He shrugged. 'You just need a bit of target practice.' Gosalyn smiled almost encouraged by those words. 'Come on, some driving is better than none.'

'You...' She frowned. 'You won't yell?'

He rolled his eyes. 'Not at you obviously.'

'Promise?'

'You know I don't keep promises.'

'Well then.' She made to turn again.

'You've got some nerve kid!'

'I've been working on it.'

He sighed moodily. 'Alright, fine! I won't yell at you.'

'And you're not going to hurt anyone?'

He blinked and considered her for a long moment. 'Aw, come on!' She looked at him, he scowled. 'Alright... I won't hurt anyone so long as they don't interfere, is that alright for you?'

Gosalyn thought about it, in the Negaverse very little was good, and with Negaduck she couldn't ask any more than this.

She gave a nod. 'I _suppose_ so.' She sighed.

He rolled his eyes. 'Still the goody-goody, you're lucky I need a driver this badly.' He turned. 'Come on then kid.'

She smiled, he may have been mean, he may have been violent and cruel, twisted into crime and lost in the darkness, but she'd missed him, he was still her Dad.


End file.
